Rescue Sentai GoboRanger
by Adam DeCobray
Summary: The Aybashyi clan, a race of Cat People, plan to conquer the world using Gigan monsters battle against five young people, the GoboRangers, and their mechas. Rated T to be safe.


The boy was surrounded on all sides. The black-robed, white-faced minions had cornered him. There was no where left to run. One of the horrible creatures snarled at the boy, his greeen eyes flashing. As they neared him, the boy fell to the ground and curled up in a ball, awaiting the ineveitable. However, before the creatures could strike him with their whips, a red flash shot by them, grinding to a halt before the boy. The creatures jumped. The man in the right spandex spun around. He was quick to draw a large hammed from a holster on his belt. He spun it in the air, and as he did so, he shouted. "Now, Golem Ninjas, be gone!" With that, he struck the ground hard. It shook as the boy noticed several bolts of lightning zip across the ground. The Golem Ninjas screamed and turned to run, but the blast caught their heels. As they scrambled to their feet, one of them looked back at their enemy and sneered before also vanishing into thin air.

"Who, who are you?" the child looked up at his hero. The man, who had forgotten his presence, turned and looked at him. The childs eyes were round and curious, dying to know.

"I am the protector of this planet!" He cried out triumphantly, and with that, he pressed a button on his belt and was warped away.

As the boy looked up in wonder and awe, a red spark streaked across the sky, flying far over the Tokyo Skyline.

Opening Song

Protectors of this Earth

*run*

Protectors of this Earth

*fly*

Protectors of Humanity

*fight*

Fight on, amazing heroes!

Run , run, Aybashaysi Clan,

The heroes are here to stay

Fight on, these great heroes,

Protectors of us all

Run, run,

Fight, fight,

Fight, fight on,

Fight on, you splendid heroes,

Save us from the Aybashasyi Clan,

Save us all!

Run, and Fight, and Fly, and Win!

Rescue Sentai GoboRanger!

Takeru collapsed onto the couch, exhausted at yet another battle. Akira entered the room.

"The Aybashasyi are crossing many times in the last month. If they continue to wear me down, they will be able to launch a full-scale invasion!" Takeru mumbled to himself, but the blind old man could hear.

"The Aybashasyi are crossing more and becoming more powerful because they feed on human's negative emotions. They may be preparing for something big," the old man said, and Takeru nodded. He knew that mankind would lose the battle with the Aybashasyi if he failed.

The old man sensed his fear. "Takeru, there is something you must do," he spoke slowly.

He hesitated, then continued. "I never told you, but you do not possess the only Gobo Powers."

"What?!" Takeru jumped up. "Originally, there were six Rescue Callers," the old man continued.

"The Red Dragon, the Blue Whale, the Yellow Phoenix, the Green Gorilla, the White Swan and the Omega Tiger. The Omega Tiger Caller was lost in a battle with the Aybashayi, but even they could not control its power, nobody knows what happened to it."

Takeru spoke now. "Where are the other Callers?"

The old man sighed. "I have them. I kept them, all these years. But, now is the time to use them."

Takeru was suprised by this. " You must go out and find the appropriate four people to take on these powers."

Akira walked into the back of the house. Standing before the bookshelf, he closed his eyes and knelt. After six seconds, the shelf turned sideways, allowing Akira and Takeru to enter. Takeru swallowed. He had never been here. The room was like a chamber, with water running down the walls. Then Takeru realised what it was. This was a cave, connected to a series of tunnels beneath his home. He followed the old blind man towards a small metal table. Akira reached out and spread his fingers, holding them directly above a glass case. Takeru studied the case, but it had no contents. But, suddenly, the case turned upside down. On the botttom, was another star-shaped case, with five corners. In the the right and left corners, there were four Callers, sitting untouched. The tip of the star was empty, evidently where his had been. He guessed the centre was for the Omega Tiger.

Akira removed the case form its position and opened it. He then turned, walked across the chamber, reached into an odd-looking piano that seemed misplaced, and pulled out four crystals. "These are the crystals that msut be inserted into each Caller before you can make the transformation."

Akira put the crystals into Takeru's hand. "Now, do me proud!"

Takeru was running by a dirt-track, and spotted a man racing across it on his motorbike. His skills were intriguing and Takeru felt the urge to go over and talk to him.

When the man slowed down, Takeru realised he was coming over to him. At first, he went to move away, but his feet wouldn't budge.

"What's the matter, never seen a guy pulling a stunt like that before.?" The guy jeered.

Takeru swallowed, then worked up his courage. "You are very skilled. I-" Takeru stopped. "Quickly, you need to take this." Takeru handed the man his Caller for the Blue Whale. Then he quickly ran off.

He continued to run when he heard laughing. He was stopepd outside a bowling alley, and again gelt the need to go inside. And so he did.

Inside, there was a smell of cheap food. He looked around and noticed a a man in a green tracksuit taking his turn. He got a strike. Takeru was amazed, and approached the man.

"Er, your skills are brilliant." Takeru said shyly, not being very socially active.

"Oh, come on, its not that good," the man blushed.

"No, really, they are amazing!" Takeru laughed. Then remembered his task. He turned to go, but couldn't. Turning back, he handed him the Caller for the Green Gorilla. Then he was finally gone.

Takeru went for a walk in the woods, to soothe his mind. He had not ment to force the duties onto anyone, but Akira expected highly of him. But his thoughts were interupted as he neared the lake. A woman was crying out for help. As Takeru ran for the lake, he saw a young woman in a bikini being helf down by two men with knives. They sneered at her as she struggled. As Takerua approached with caution, one of the men held a blade to her throat and sniffed her hair. The other man reached for her breast. That was when Takeru snapped, although he rembered not to change there, he hit the man on top of the woman with great force and strength. The othe rman was distracted, allowing the woman the jerk he foot upwards into his croth, and he fell over, writhing in pain, she ran towards the struggling Takeru. She delivered a kick to the man's face, causing him to roll over. He bolted to his feet and fled.

"Are you hurt?" the woman asked Takeru.

Takeru blushed and then smiled. "no, I'm fine."

The woman nodded herself before Takeru could ask. As Takeru again went ot leave, he stopped and turned back to the woman. "I was swimming in the lake," She smiled, and Takeru nodded.

He extended his arm and held out the Caller for the White Swan. "Please, take this."

Takeru continued to run until he found a young woman meditating on a cliff. Takeru stopped. He still had one more Caller, the Caller for the Yellow Phoenix. He felt it. He knew it. She was the one.

Once Takeru had given her the Caller without any explanation, he recorded an audio message for all those he had given the callers to. It told them to go to the quarry.

When the others arrived, Takeru was waiting for them. The woman was now dressed fully. The man in the green jacket broke the silence.

"What are we doing here?!" He yelled at Takeru, who paused.

"You have been called upon to protect this world from the evil Aybashyi Clan."

"The what?!" The motorcyclist asked.

"Many years ago, a constelaltion in the stars warned mankind of a potential threat from the Aybashyi Clan, a race of Cat People from the planet X. They conquer all that they see. We managed to triumph and trap their leadership in an alternate dimension. But they are begin to cross between worlds and attack humans. They feed on negative emotions.

"With these Callers, you will be able to transform into great warriors with great superpowers to protect Earth from the Aybashyi. But not without these."

Takeru gave each person a crystal. " When the Earth is in danger, insert the crystals into your Callers and turn it sideways. Call out the name of you designation and you will be transformed into the GoboRangers."

"So, we gotta use a prescious jewel to use a phone to change into superheroes to battle alien cat people?" asked the man in the green jacket.

"If you wish to put it that way," Takeru replied calmly.

"No, I'm out," the man replied, and turned to walk away. However, the sky suddenly darkened. Lights flashed. "Watch out!" Takeru leapt into the air, drawing his Caller and crystal, putting it into his Caller and turning it. Next, he flipped and called out "Red Dragon, GoboRed!" there was a spark of red and when Takeru landed, he was now GoboRed.

Suddenly, numerous Golem Ninjas appeared and surrounded the two girls and hte motorcyclist.

The man in green went to run but was blocked by a huge monster that appeared in his tracks. It was a huge Cyclops monster. The monster roared and knocked the man to the ground. Takeru charged him at the speed of lightning. He struck him and knocked the Cyclops to the ground. The beast snarled.

The others ran towards the man lying on the ground. Standing up, the man turned and said "Well, what are we waiting for?"

Each lifted their Caller and stuck their crystal into it, turning it and calling out.

The Motorcyclist shouted "Blue Whale, GoboBlue!"

The bikini girl shouted "White Swan, GoboWhite!"

The other girl shouted "Yellow Phoenix, GoboYellow!"

The man who played bowling shouted "Green Gorilla, GoboGreen!"

There was a flash of bright, multicolored lights, and when they faded away, there stood four gallant heroes!

"They've done it!" Takeru cried out with joy.

"BLAAGH! WHAT?! GoboRangers?!" The Cyclops roared. "Golem Ninjas, attack!"

"Let's do it!" GoboGreen called out.

"Right!" The others agreed. As the Golem Ninjas charged at them, they threw their hands into the air and cried out different words.

GoboBlue shouted "Blue Swirl!"

GoboWhite shouted "Song of the Swans, air blast!"

GoboYellow shouted "Wings of Flame!"

GoboGreen shouted "Eart, stomp and smash!"

Suddenly, a blue swirl of energy hit the Golem Ninjas.

Next, a huge raging gust of wind hit them.

Then, a huge bird made of fire came down and hit them.

Finally, the earth rumbled and the Golem Ninjas fled.

However, that didn't stop the Cyclops problem.

Then, from deep in the Earth's crust, there was a burst of energy. Its flames engulfed the Cyclops, then began to expand.

The Cyclops was growing!

The ground shook and the GoboRangers fell down.

"What will we do?" GoboWhite asked, but no one answered.

Tyakeru lifted his arm to his face. He hit a button on the device that was strapped to his wrist. He caleld out "Red Dragon Robo, come down and fight!"

Suddenly, a huge, robotic dragon came down from the sky, straight towards Takeru. Who leapt into the air. He landed on the Dragon's back!

He jumped to its head, pulled out his crystal, and jammed into an hole on top of it.

Then, Dragon began to circle the cyclops. As Takeru jumped again, he called out "Red Dragon Robo, change!"

As Takeru came down, a huge energy ball surrouned him. Form there, he would pilot the Dragon. As he rose in the sky, the dragon transform into a humanoid-like state.

Takeru shouted "MechaLion, fire canons!"

The Mecha Lion did so and blasted the Cyclops.

Takeru then shouted "Sword of Loyalty attack!"

The Mecha Lion reached into the sky, when suddenly, lightning struck, and in his hand there appeared a sword.

It spun the sword around, causing it to catch fire. Lifting it, the Mecha Lion struck the Cyclops with it hard, causing it to fall down.

"Cyclops monster-destroyed," the cyclops said, and with that, turned to dust.

**FROM THIS DAY FORTH, THESE YOUNG HEROES MUST FIGHT THE AYBASHYI CLAN AS THE GOBORANGERS!**

**DON'T LOSE, GOBORANGERS! **

Authors notes:

A quick run down of the characters:

Takeru: GoboRed

Gai: GoboBlue

Daichi: GoboGreen

Miki: GoboWhite

Sora: GoboYellow


End file.
